The University of California, Los Angeles' Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) is an NCI designated matrix center conducting a wide range of translational research in the areas of laboratory, clinical and population sciences integrating the activities of 244 members. Based on the JCCC Strategic Plan, the goals of the JCCC are the integration of clinical activities to provide patient-centered care; research infrastructure improvement through technology and shared resources; increased communication within JCCC and to our many audiences; faculty support and development at all levels; and the advancement of emerging areas of research. Over the past funding cycle 70% of patients enrolled in interventional clinical trials participated in investigator-initiated studies. The tota funding base for the JCCC is $163 million with $40 million in NCI funding. Our NCI funding includes subcontracts from other institutions, of which a significant amount is derived from our partnership with California Institute of Technology. In addition, of 3,489 total publications in th reporting period, 35% were published in high-impact journals, 15% were inter-programmatic and 21% were intra-programmatic. Continuing support is requested for the following eight Programs Areas and six Shared Resources. Programs: Cancer and Stem Cell Biology*, Cancer Molecular Imaging, Cancer Nanotechnology*, Gene Regulation, Healthy and At-Risk Populations, Patients and Survivors, Signal Transduction and Therapeutics, Tumor Immunology. (*New Program Area) Shared Resources: Biostatistics, Analytical Support & Evaluation, Genomics, Flow Cytometry, Translational Pathology, Molecular Screening Shared Resource, Small Animal Imaging Shared Resource